paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Find A Tiger Kitty
Next >> This is a story made by TechnoGamer123 Summary When Ryder takes them digging for more fossils, they end up finding a homeless, depressed little pup that they mistake for a tiger cub. What will they think of him? Story "PAW Patrol, to the lookout!" Ryder says one of his catchphrases through the pup tags, followed by the pups saying in sync, "Ryder needs us!" At the lookout, all the pups are racing to the elevator, except for Marshall. "I thought since every time I go into the elevator, I crash because I'm running, which is why I shall be carefully walking." The pups get into the elevator, and they congratulate Marshall on not crashing into them for once. As they go up the elevator, the PAW Patrol logo is covering them, putting them in position and getting them their uniforms on. At the top, Chase says, "Ready for action, Ryder, sir!" "Pups, you know how Rubble got a species named after him?" "Yeah, so?" All the pups say in unison. "Before any of you get jealous, I'm taking you fossil digging today so all of you get a species named after you!" Ryder replied. "What if we're needed in Adventure Bay?" Chase asked. "Easy: Rubble, Marshall, stay here." Ryder answered his question. "Why can't I go?" Marshall asked. "Because we'll take any eggs we find back to the lookout to see what they are, we won't do it in the jungle where someone, or something, could steal the eggs. Anyways, blah-blah-blah, ya da-ya da-ya da, you know what you'll all be doing, which is why I'm not explaining it, PAW Patrol, to the PAW Patroller!" Ryder ran and jumped over the pups, sliding down his fireman pole. The rest of the pups went down the slide to get into the PAW Patroller. As the pups go to the jungle, they're looking out the window at all the amazing/adorable/dangerous animals that live in this ecosystem. Chase spots something that seemed to be walking with its head facing the ground, as if sad or depressed. It looked like a tiger cub, but without either of its parents. After a couple hours of driving, they finally stop to go to the digging spot, the same place Rubble found the egg. "Pups, let's start digging!" Ryder said as the pups were still getting out of the PAW Patroller. They started digging for a while, finding some random stuff, Chase was finding random buried up junk the most. "No-" Chase threw an old boot behind him. "Nope, not an egg-" He threw a rifle behind him. "Worthless-" He threw a diamond behind him. "Absolutely no use for this-" He threw a multi tool behind him. "An egg, but not the right kind-" He threw a plastic Easter egg behind him. The pups continued their digging for about half an hour. Skye dug up something shiny. "Please don't be another golden toilet." Skye hoped, "Yes, I found an egg!" "Same here!" "So did I!" "Found it under a rock!" "Yes!" "Found one for me and another for Marshall!" "Great work, pups, now let's-" Ryder was interrupted by a loud rustle of the bushes. Just like that, one of the eggs was gone. The pups heard another noise from the thick jungle bushes around them. "Ruff! Ruff! Tennis ball cannon!" Chase exclaimed followed by an "Ow" and Ryder saying, "Great idea, Chase! Shoot again to make sure you got it!" Chase shot his tennis ball cannon again, and the pups heard another "Ow!" And a moaning noise. The pups ran through he bushes to find what looked like a tiger cub about their size. It had a paw bent in a weird and unnatural fashion and a small bruise on its head. "Oh no, we'd better take this little guy and the eggs back to the lookout. That was a big mistake." Ryder said, regretting to encourage Chase to shoot it again in order to knock it out. "That's a tiger! You know, a type of cat." Chase commented on the subject, feeling guilty. "Says the one who's not sneezing but is allergic to it anyways." Ryder replied. They dragged the pup into the PAW Patroller along with the eggs to be named after each of the pups, shut the door, and sped off to the lookout. When they get there, Ryder explains what they did and put away the eggs to examine later. Marshall examined his paw, which has an obviously broken bone, and says, "You're telling Rubble and I that Chase broke this little guy's front right paw, and you told him to shoot it again to make sure he didn't run off?" "Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying." "Well, he's going to stay with us for a while until his paw heals." Marshall said, putting a cast on his right forepaw. Then, Marshall walked off to the wall beside the TV screen. He pushed at it, and the part of wall unfolded from the rest of the wall and revealed a hospital bed. "He'll rest here until we tell him what happened and what's going to happen." The rest of the afternoon passed by, and the tiger cub was still unconsciously lying on the hospital bed. Chase was feeling really bad for shooting two tennis balls at him and forcing him to stay here until his paw heals. He was laying on the side of the bed, ready for when he would wake up to apologize to him. Chase had a guaranteed feeling they wouldn't be friends any time soon. The sun came down, and the tiger cub still wasn't waking up. Ryder told all the pups to go to bed, and Chase was hoping he would wake up from a dream, and not actually hurt anyone. Chase was starting to think he put the little cub into a coma, because he still wasn't awake by the next morning. He began to worry. A lot. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't shot this little cub twice, he wouldn't have a broken paw and possibly a coma." Chase said as Ryder walked by. Ryder couldn't stand to see one of his loyal pups feel bad. Comforting him, he said, "It's partially my fault too, I told you to shoot him again to make sure he wouldn't run off with the egg." Just then, they heard a small, young moaning sound, and the cub's head started to lift up sleepily. "He's waking up!" Ryder said as the pups started to gather around. A young voice said, "What? What is this place? Ow! My paw . . . " "You'll have to stay with us because you have a broken paw. Until then, ask as many questions as you like. Just don't leave this bed." Marshall said. "Don't worry, you little tiger cub-" Ryder was interrupted. "I am not a tiger cub! Don't call me one, because I'm a pup, like everyone here . . . Except for you." "Before you ask questions, we'll ask you some questions. First, why did you dye your fur to look like a tiger? Second, why did we find you in the jungle? Third, what's you're name?" Ryder started to interrogate him. "One, this is my natural fur color, I can guarantee it in at least 17 and a half ways. So if you're gonna hate it, shut it. Second, I was a performer, I have a super power to use any power imaginable, and I made tons of money, until a computer hacker stole every cent I had made. By coming to Adventure Bay, I thought I could earn some more money, but since I have horrible sense of direction, I got lost in the jungle. I was walking along until I heard some other predator steal one of your eggs. It was running off, so I super-sped after it and grabbed the egg. When I ran back to give the egg to whoever lost it, something hits my paw with a whole lot of painful force, and I don't remember anything else after that until waking up just now. Third, my name is-Don't any of you dare to laugh . . . TigerKitty Nicholas Lycus. Would any of you like to add something, like a question or comment?" The tiger-patterned pup named TigerKitty explained. After a long pause, Chase broke the silence, "Sorry for shooting you with my tennis ball cannon." "You shot me with a tennis ball cannon?" TigerKitty couldn't believe he was hearing that. "No, of course I didn't shoot you with a tennis ball cannon . . . I shot you with it twice." "You shot me with it twice?" TigerKitty responded, his little voice sounding angry. "Yep, we're sorry about that, but now you can ask any question you like about why you're here or who the heck we are." Ryder answered. "Well, where am I?" TigerKitty wanted to know. "Adventure Bay, in the lookout of the city's famous protectors, we are the PAW Patrol!" An unstoppable force of good composed of 7 pups who play different roles, and their leader, me, who keeps order and always figures out a way to save the day!" "Well, I'm using the power of future sight, and I see that in any timeline, you're going to hire an eighth pup whose name starts with a "T" and lives with a boy named Carlos in the jungle." "Really? Give me details. I gotta know who I'm going to hire." "Nope, sorry. If I tell you any more about that subject, I'd violate time law, and if I do that, and bunch of magical junk will happen, causing a vastly long series of chain reactions to occur throughout our galaxy and many more, guaranteeing the universe to divide by zero and explode." "Okay . . . Do you wish to ask us anything else?" "Nope, he can't," Marshall said. "He's got to get an excessive amount of rest if he's going to heal any time soon." "Ok . . . Whatever your name is. Sorry, I don't know any of your names, and I thought there were 7 pups, not 6." "I'm Ryder," Ryder said slowly, and very quickly he named the pups, "Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye-" He pulled out his pup pad, and started scrolling through his pictures, until he found the 7th pup, "And this is Everest." "Ok then, Marshall, I'll rest now." TigerKitty went off to sleep. Later that night, he wakes up just as the pups are going to bed. He hears his stomach growl, and Ryder hears it just before he goes upstairs. He puts a spare bowl with food inside on the bed so he won't have to go anywhere on a broken paw to get it. "Thanks, Ryder." The tiger patterned pup says, and he starts to eat. During the afternoon the next day, Chase had went to Mr. Porter's to buy something to make up for what he had done. "TigerKitty," Chase said, holding a cupcake with a lit candle on top behind him, "I want to give you a peace offering to make sure there's no hard feelings between us." He held out the cupcake, put it on the hospital bed about three inches from him, and TigerKitty could only see the candle with a flame on top. "AAAHHH! FIRE!" TigerKitty yelled. "Oh, oh no! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were afraid of fire!" Chase said quickly as he started freaking out, and blew as hard as he could at the candle. Chase, not knowing what to do, accidentally smacked his paw on the side of the cupcake while TigerKitty was still screaming in fear, and knocked it over onto the floor. The candle started to spread the fire. It grew and grew, easily burning through and eating away at the cupcake Chase bought from Mr. Porter. As Marshall and Ryder walked in talking about something, they saw what was happening as TigerKitty was screaming for his life and Chase was hopelessly blowing at a fire reaching toward the roof at the first floor. Marshall, with his uniform on, turned on his water cannons, while Ryder punched through a wall in the lookout, and pulled a fire extinguisher out of it. After about thirty seconds of putting out a rapidly spreading fire, it grew deadly silent. Ryder ran into town to buy things to repair the damage, along with Marshall, leaving only TigerKitty and Chase alone on the first floor of the lookout. "Sorry, I had no idea you were afraid of fire." Chase apologized. "It's okay, and still, I would've accepted that peace offering, no hard feelings, Chase. Friends?" TigerKitty held out his front paw that wasn't broken. "Friends, I'll make sure that I keep you away from fires, including candles." Chase shook paws with him, and felt a huge weight being lifted off his chest as he was forgiven and befriended by someone Chase had knocked out and whose paw he had broke. Just then, Chase's pup tag glowed and out came Ryder's very familiar voice saying, "PAW Patrol, to the lookout!" "Ryder needs us!" Chase said. "For what?" TigerKitty asked. "Well, the PAW Patrol is a team of pups, as you know, and we save Adventure Bay and solve problems daily, some of them aren't as bad but sometimes, we solve problems that are life threatening." Chase explained just before running into the elevator just as the rest of the pups were doing, except Marshall. "Whoa!" Marshall said as he flew into the elevator. He, as usual, crashed into the rest of the pups, and they were in yet another pile. When they got up there, Ryder wasn't standing where he normally would. Instead, he was on the screen, and he looked scared for the first time. "All of you," Ryder said in a very quiet whisper, "I've been taken hostage. I'm at city hall, and Mayor Goodway, Alex, Chickalletta, and Mr. Porter have also been taken hostage by this criminal. Hurry!" Chase drove straight to city hall, along with the rest of the pups. He put down all of his cones surrounding the massive building. The criminal said when he was done, "I got four hostages, and a gun that is ready to shoot! I cannot be beaten, and definitely not by some dumb dogs!" "Criminal, what are your demands?" Chase replied. "All of you, as hostages, inside, now! If you don't give in to my demands, the kid named Ryder goes first!" The criminal responded. "Oh, now I know why he can't be beaten." Chase said quietly, and added, "Very well, only so you don't shoot the hostages!" All the pups reluctantly started to walk inside, except Chase, who hesitated from stepping outside his police car. He reached his paw out, and pressed a button, then seemed to have no trouble joining the others to walk inside. After about an hour of being a hostage, Chase speaks up. "You're going to get beaten . . . Real soon." "What makes you say-" The criminal couldn't finish his sentence due to several police officers. "Surrender now! Or we will shoot!" "Surrender now, or I shoot all of them!" "Surrender, please surrender, police!" Chase commented, not wanting to get shot, much like the rest of the hostages. The police thought for a moment before saying, "Very well." After yet an other hour of being a hostage, Ryder could hardly take the police saying. "We will beat you!" And the criminal saying, "No, you won't." Which is why Ryder pulled out his pup pad, and called the lookout. From the first floor, TigerKitty was laying beside the bed, wondering what was taking so long, and wondering if this is how long all missions take. Beside him, the T.V. suddenly turned on. "TigerKitty! You there?" Ryder said, his face on the T.V. beside him while Ryder was whispering. "Uh . . . Yeah, why?" "I know you have a broken paw, but if you can, you need to save us. We're at city hall, in the middle of an army of police. Can't possibly miss it. You said you have the ability to copy any ability imaginable and use it, which is why it's time to show us, and all of Adventure Bay." "What will I get out of it?" "If you can save us from this criminal holding the entire town hostage, we'll make you a part of the PAW Patrol for your bravery and courage." "And if I can't save you?" "Well . . . Better hope you don't get shot . . . " "Ugh, fine. If I die, I am blaming you, Ryder." TigerKitty said as he teleported out of the lookout and Ryder hung up. At city hall, the criminal says. "Now that I have all the population from this town, I will shoot one by one until you surrender." "Correction: All but one!" A tiger patterned pup ran into city hall while limping, and stood on his three paws that weren't broken. "Ha! You think you can beat me, you little tiny handicapped kitten?" TigerKitty felt rage flow through him for being called a little tiny handicapped kitten. He may have the look of a tiger cub, and a cast on his right paw that he could not walk on, but he would not be beaten! He vanished, and reappeared behind the criminal to jump on him. The criminal threw off TigerKitty and he realized something . . . The gun he was holding was gone. "No! My leverage!" "Looking for this?" TigerKitty asked, the gun in front of him on the ground. TigerKitty stared right at the gun, and lasers shot out of his eyes, melting the gun. "Probably not anymore. "You'll never catch me! Outta here!" The criminal said, throwing a smoke bomb at the ground. When the smoke cleared up, the criminal was gone. Relieved, all the hostages ran outside. Except the PAW Patrol, who stayed behind because Ryder said he had an important announcement to make. "I've got a surprise for all you pups at home, and TigerKitty knows what it is." "Cool! Let's hurry over to see the surprise." The pups ran to their vehicles, and floored the gas to go straight to the lookout. Except Ryder, who let TigerKitty ride in the back to follow the speed limit. They didn't have to listen to the limit, but Ryder did it only if there was an emergency. When they got there . . . "TigerKitty, for your bravery of saving all the hostages and stopping an unstoppable criminal, I would like to say something. Do you promise to do your best? To lend a paw whenever help is needed?" "Yes." "Then I hereby declare you an honorary member of the PAW Patrol!" Ryder put a collar around his neck with a pup tag. The pup tag had a white background, and a wild tiger cub on it. Meanwhile at an old abandoned warehouse . . . ???: You idiot! You had one job to do! Criminal from earlier: I'm sorry! He used his powers and I lost the gun you gave me! ???: Well . . . Do you have any good news to give me like you said? Criminal: Yes . . . Your enemy has a broken paw, and can't walk on it. ???: That still doesn't help! He can heal it using his family gift the instant he realizes it! Criminal: Give me one more chance to- ???: No! You had your last chance, and wasted it! Now get out of my sight . . . *Presses a button, and the criminal falls through the floor* Criminal: Noooooooo! ???: I will get what I want, even if it takes several hundred more years . . . Do you like my story? Like Dislike Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story